emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7398 (14th January 2016)
Plot Paddy's surprised when he sees Aaron drop a lighter but presumes he's started smoking again. He and Rhona are apprehensive for everything to go perfect with the social worker. Belle is concerned about Lisa and ignores Zak as he tries to call her. Joanie encourages Zak to send Belle a text asking to meet. Rodney calls round to see Nicola and Jimmy before setting off for Europe and is surprised to find Carl has joined Elliot and Angelica. Nicola walks out for work leaving Jimmy to manage with all three of the kids. Paddy calls at the school to see Tess and apologises for Rhona dragging her in to giving a reference. She admits she doesn't want to do it but agrees upon seeing how committed Paddy is to the idea. Kerry continues to lie to Bernice that she's still suffering with her eye. Kirin and Vanessa ignore Rakesh when he tries to speak to them in the café. Kirin instantly begins to make a fuss of Johnny until his father leaves. Aaron gives the social worker a glowing review of Paddy and Rhona. Belle agrees to meet with Zak. Bernice leaves Chrissie in charge of the salon while she and Lawrence go on their honeymoon, worried about Kerry's eye problem. Lawrence asks Nicola to go to Barcelona for a conference in place of Chrissie while she's covering Bernice. Tess forces a smile as she tells the social worker Paddy, Leo and Rhona are the perfect family. Belle lies to Zak about the voices in her head and he is left feeling guilty. She claims that she can't tell Lisa in case it causes another angina attack. Tess seems unsure whether to spoil things for Paddy and Rhona as she talks to the social worker but decides to paint them in a good light. Shortly afterwards, Rhona is confused when she hears a beep coming from Paddy's coat, despite his phone already being on the bar. He lies that his second phone belongs to Aaron. Kerry isn't pleased when she discovers Chrissie is taking over the salon while Bernice is gone. Kirin is annoyed when Johnny starts crying as he tries to spend time with Vanessa. Zak goes to see Lisa at work on her break and explains about Belle. Aaron is baffled when Rhona mentions that Paddy has his phone. Paddy hands it to him with a pleading look on his face and knows he has a lot of explaining to do when Aaron warily accepts the phone. Nicola arrives home to find Jimmy hasn't been into work in order to look after Carl. She tells Jimmy that she wants to focus on her career and explains about the conference in Barcelona next week. Lisa is panicked to learn that Belle's voices have returned and decides that she and Zak need to contact her caseworker straight away. Aaron threatens to tell Rhona that the phone isn't his, unless Paddy tells him the truth. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast *Tess Harris - Nicola Stephenson *Social Worker - Joy Blakeman Locations *Main Street *Café Main Street *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Connelton Primary School - Playground, corridor and staff room *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Home Farm - Office *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room Notes *The unknown child actor portraying Carl Holliday appears uncredited. *Last appearance of Rodney Blackstock until 25th May 2016. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,870,000 (21st place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes